End
by Mrs.JWhitlock-Hale
Summary: Song-Fic, Based on the song The End by Blue October. Very dark! All Human. If you do not like Character death DO NOT read!


End.

One shot, song- fic based on the song The End by Blue October. This is my first song fic, I could not sleep so I thought I would give it a go, tell me what ya think. ENJOY!

A/N--- Ok I got a bad review.. that happens but I feel the need to address it.... I stated this was my FIRST song fic, and I did it on lack of sleep... I have reread this and yes there is plenty of room for improvement and for MYSELF and not said reviewer I will work on redoing this to make it better I am not fully happy with how it came out, there is so much more I can and will do with this, but right now my priority is my other story, I just had to get that off my chest. So keep an eye out for this song fic getting better.

I do not own this song, or Twilight, I just wanted to mix the two up a little and see how it turns out.

**bold- actual lyrics, **

_**bold & italics- talking**_

_italics-Thoughts_

EPOV

_I got to the house and I saw in the driveway was her truck and fucking christ it really was him, I thought it was but I never wanted to believe that he would do that to me it was hard enough to take she was doing this to me._

**Here alone, standing barefoot in our lawn, **

**Worms squeezing their way through my toes **

**Tonight that's how it goes. **

**I'm at your window kneeling quiet, **

**I thought at least I'd maybe try to get your head right **

**Get your heart right **

**_"Let him go!" _**

_My fists were so tight I was waiting for my bones to snap at any moment, I welcomed the pain I taunted the pain._

**Then through the glass I see your dress fall to the floor **

**As he embraces every inch of you **

**The woman I adore. **

**I can't believe the way you're bending **

**Can't believe this neverending moaning asking him for more **

**I heard you begging him for more**

_How could I have never seen this coming, I mean this could not just be a chance meeting_

_My heart was pounding so hard I looked around making sure no one else could hear it._

**How far will I go **

**To make it feel right? "Come home" **

**I have to fix this on my own **

**Replace my heart, **

**Cause I'm convinced mine broke the day I let us end **

**Replace my heart, **

**I don't wanna live by coping, I'm done with hoping.....end**

_She was my love, she was my soul, she made me so much better, it was just a mistake_

_I was sure we could fix this, unless…._

**I creeped in close enough to see the way he touched her, **

**From her feet across her knees, inside her sweetest spot **

**He pleased and pleased her. **

**I turned around and tried to take control, but no control was capable **

**It was a centerfold of how less than low can possibly go. **

**I squeezed the life into my brain **

**Like pushing knives into a vein **

**I've gotta get, I've gotta get, I said I've gotta get inside **

**So to the back window I crawl in silent standing in the darkness **

**Of my living room, my living room **

**This used to be my home **

_She knew this was coming, she did not want this fixed, my mind was spinning twisting anger, they both seem to have it all worked out, HA, I have come home to take back my soul._

**How far will I go **

**To make it feel right? "Come home" **

**I'm moving forward to the bedroom door **

**Replace my heart **

**Cause I'm convinced mine broke the day I let us end **

**Replace my heart **

**I don't wanna live by coping, I'm done with hoping...end **

**I turn the doorknob with two fingers to be slow **

**Enough to sneak into the room among the corner darkness gloom **

**I had to see this happening. **

**He pushed himself so deep inside her clapping rang and bounced off every wooden walled room **

**And that's when all went silent blank except the color red **

**As I walked calmly numbing paralyzed beside the bed **

**I said** **_"I know I'm not allowed to be here. I just had to see _**

**_How good this new man really fucks you. Cause you both been fucking me."_**

Oh Jasper, Jasper, Jasper its so sad you got in the middle of this, the corners of my mouth twitched up in a mocking smirk.

_**"So now I planned the last thing you can both do as a pair **_

_**I tie both blindfolds tight around your fucking eyes to blind your stare **_

_**I don't want to alarm you, but I figured we could end this in what seems easy quick and painless **_

_**So I'll get down to business **_

_**I choose you first, there's a gun, its at your head **_

_**So laugh at me just one more time but keep your face inside the bed **_

_**You sit and watch me while I do this shit and learn from what I've said." **_

**I cocked the pistol pulled the trigger, and all I saw was red **

My mind was rushing in a million different directions but all I could focus on was the task at hand, my beautiful Bella, I swear I just laughed a little out loud.

**Then the screaming oh the screaming **

**It's nice to see you scared **

**Of such a weak and stupid husband **

**Who knows you never really cared **

_**"I'll leave you with a question that I need to hear from your head **_

_**Was all this worth it knowing u have just seconds left to live? "**_

Her deep chocolate eyes begged and pleaded to me, but it was to late.

**Now think about your answer, laying face down on the bed **

**I cocked the pistol pulled the trigger and all I saw was red **

**I gently stroke her arm as she lies lifeless on her back **

I will be with you soon my love.

**Then placed the barrel in my mouth **

**All I saw was black.**


End file.
